limerence
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [WORDS #10] Dan Miiko yakin memang benar adanya bahwa tergila-gila dengan seseorang itu sesuatu banget rasanya. (For Yamada Miiko's (Late) Birthday.)


**limerence**

 _(n) the state of being infatuated with another person._

* * *

Semua karakter **Kocchimuite! Miiko** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Ono Eriko**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Tarik-ulur, njir. Teenager!AU. OOC mungkin. _Kinda fluffy_. Au ah gelap.

 _For Yamada Miiko's (Late) Birthday_.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Dan Miiko yakin memang benar adanya bahwa tergila-gila dengan seseorang itu sesuatu banget rasanya._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu tersentak oleh klakson mobil yang memperparah polusi suara di jalan raya siang itu. Ekspresinya semakin memberengut tatkala jam tangan telah menunjukkan bahwa keterlambatan orang itu nyaris mencapai tiga puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian. Oh Tuhan, ternyata dia sudah duduk di halte bus ini selama itu.

"Tumben Tappei telat banget."

 **Miiko Yamada** bergumam seraya memerhatikan rintikan air dari langit yang baru saja mereda. Keadaan hujan sudah seperti ini dari tadi; labil. Jangan bilang ketidakstabilan intensitas hujan hari ini telah memalaskan pemuda itu hingga dia lupa memberitahu Miiko tentang situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Dia ketiduran? Dia terjebak hujan?" Miiko mulai bertanya-tanya sendiri, berasumsi sendiri. Tapi dia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif lebih jauh lagi, karena dia tahu itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jiwanya.

Sekali lagi jemarinya mengusap lihai pada layar gawainya untuk menghubungi pemuda itu. Kembali dia matikan telepon pintar itu dengan hasil yang sia-sia ketika dia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun melainkan sahutan operator yang menurutnya kini sangat menyebalkan.

"Ke mana sih?" Miiko mendesis tidak sabar, dan akhirnya menghela napas lelah. "Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia lagi di jalan."

Dia kemudian mengembalikan gawainya ke dalam tas serempang biru miliknya dan memandangi langit abu-abu yang berangsur-angsur terbelah, menampakkan berkas cahaya matahari yang begitu indah dan menenangkan. Kendati kesuraman langit mulai menyurut, beberapa pejalan kaki masih memutuskan untuk memayungi diri sembari menyusuri trotoar.

"Tappei jelek," maki Miiko pelan di tengah keramaian jalan raya. "Apa aku pulang aja ya?"

Dia benci ketika terjebak dalam ketidakpastian. Dia yakin semua orang—termasuk pemuda itu sendiri—pasti tidak senang dipaksa menunggu tanpa kejelasan. Nyaris sang gadis tidak ingin percaya bahwa bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menggantungkannya seperti ini. Dan rasa kantuk yang meracuni matanya saat ini semakin menggoda Miiko untuk meneriakkan kegundahannya kini; pulang atau bertahan?

"Bakal kumarahin dia besok di sekolah." Karena Miiko tidak berniat untuk mengangkat telepon pemuda itu malam ini jika dia ingin beralasan ini-itu atas batalnya kencan mereka hari ini. Ya, Miiko memang sedang merajuk! Ada masalah?

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Miiko sejujurnya tidak marah karena mereka gagal bertemu siang ini. Miiko lebih marah karena pemuda itu tidak mengabarinya sama sekali tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya di tengah jalan? Sementara Miiko malah sibuk menunggu dan bersungut-sungut tidak jelas di tempat ini?

Baru saja gadis itu ingin beranjak menjauh, seseorang memanggil namanya, "Yamada!"

Dia mengenali suara itu dan segera membalikkan badan tanpa mampu ditahan lagi olehnya. Dan, oh Tuhan, Miiko tiba-tiba lupa apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk bernapas.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi alasan kegelisahannya itu datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya, terengah-engah seolah dia tiba dengan berlari. Pakaiannya cukup kasual, meskipun tetap menggambarkan kepribadiannya yang kalem dan kuat; kemeja hijau zaitun dengan balutan jaket cokelat berbahan _velvet_ dan berlengan 3/4, beserta celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _sneaker_ monokrom.

Penampilan **Tappei Eguchi** saat ini sebenarnya biasa saja—tapi opini ini tidak selaras dengan mata Miiko yang segera tersihir dan menganggap segalanya tampak luar biasa sempurna dari pemuda itu.

Ah, anak muda.

Dan Miiko tiba-tiba panik sendiri. "T-Tappei?"

Lalu sekonyong-konyong Tappei segera meraih tangan Miiko yang bebas dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maaf. Aku bangun kesiangan tadi."

Sialan. Perasaan kesal yang memenuhi hati Miiko tadi langsung lenyap begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Tappei yang pelan. Meskipun mereka sedang berada di pinggir jalan yang ramai, entah kenapa suara Tappei masih bisa didengar dan dengan cepat merasuki seluruh rongga hatinya.

Miiko seketika baper!

"A-aku..." Miiko bahkan seolah melupakan alasan di balik kekesalannya barusan terhadap pemuda itu. Gadis itu langsung membuang wajah agar perasaannya yang kacau-balau tidak terbaca oleh Tappei. "Aku gak marah kok!"

Ya. Jawaban yang bagus.

"Gak marah?" Tappei masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sama. Dia memalingkan tatapan matanya sejenak ke arah jalan aspal sebelum kembali lagi pada Miiko. "Tapi... ulang tahunmu jadi berantakan, 'kan?"

"..."

Lama sekali Miiko terdiam setelah itu.

Omong-omong, hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 tahun. Dan dengan gilanya, dia rela merayakannya terlebih dahulu dengan teman-temannya dari jauh-jauh hari agar bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh ulang tahunnya berdua saja bersama Tappei.

Ya. Tergila-gila dengan seseorang memang terkadang memiliki dampak yang cukup besar terhadap keputusan yang akan kita pilih dalam kehidupan.

Lalu pada akhirnya Miiko memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Tappei. Dia memandang lurus pada mata sang pemuda yang tenang. Dan tidak peduli seberapa sering dia memandanginya—baik ketika berada di tengah-tengah para kerabatnya maupun berdua saja seperti ini—Miiko seakan selalu terhipnotis untuk terus memerhatikannya.

Miiko senantiasa menyukai tatapan tajam Tappei yang melembut ketika beradu pandang dengannya.

Dan sekali lagi, klakson mobil pun mendobrak pintu keheningan di antara mereka dengan tega. Gadis itu sontak menjawab, "Gapapa kok asalkan kamu baik-baik aja dan kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng hari ini!"

Oke. Bisakah Miiko membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat saat ini juga?

Sementara itu, Miiko bisa melihat Tappei hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan rasa penasaran. Sial, dia pasti menganggap Miiko aneh sekarang. Oleh karena itu, dia segera meralat ucapannya, "M-maksudku, aku kesal karena kamu gak mengangkat teleponku dari tadi! Ke mana aja sih?!"

"Mungkin waktu itu aku lagi di jalan," Tappei sendiri hanya menjawabnya dengan simpel. Mencengangkan Miiko yang kemudian melepas paksa genggaman tangan Tappei dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Tappei bodoh!" Miiko menunding senyaring-nyaringnya, sempat memancing perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Tapi begitu mereka sadar bahwa pelakunya hanya seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, mereka segera menganggap mereka berdua tiada.

Dan Tappei cukup cerdas (atau cukup tolol?) untuk memilih diam sebagai responsnya.

Dan Miiko semakin frustasi.

"Aku—"

" _Cheesecake_ -mu sudah menunggu, tau?"

"Ah? Apa?" Miiko semakin terperangah karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut cepak itu membelokkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan, omong-omong, _cheesecake_ itu kesukaannya. "Maksudmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tappei justru langsung menangkap kembali tangan Miiko yang lengah dan menarik gadis itu setengah paksa. Membawanya berjalan perlahan sepanjang trotoar yang tampak basah akibat hujan turun sebelumnya.

"T-Tappei! Tunggu dulu!" Apa-apaan sih, pemuda ini? Seenaknya menyeretnya seperti ini! "Biarkan aku berjalan sendiri!"

Ketika Miiko melakukan perlawanan kecil, maka Tappei menghentikan pergerakannya. Tanpa sadar Miiko malah mempererat genggaman tangannya dengan Tappei dan terlihat sudah membuka kedua bibirnya untuk melontarkan rentetan kalimat protes kepada pemuda itu.

Dan sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, rupanya Tappei mampu membaca kehendak Miiko lebih cepat dari dirinya. Sang pemuda pun membalikkan badan. "Maaf. Aku cuma gak mau bikin hari ulang tahunmu jadi lebih kacau."

Oh.

"B-bukan itu maksudku..." Miiko merasa malu sendiri karena ternyata Tappei paham apa isi hatinya. Jadi pada akhirnya, dia menggigit bibir bawah dan menghindari tatapan sang pemuda. "Uhm..."

Lalu, suasana mendadak menjadi canggung.

Miiko tahu seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah berada di suatu tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Mungkin di dalam sebuah kedai, bioskop, atau di manapun selain pinggir jalan raya seperti saat ini. Tapi hanya karena kekonyolannya yang tolol, mereka malah harus terjebak di tempat ini.

Dan lagi, klakson mobil memeranjatkan keduanya. Hingga menyadarkan Miiko untuk segera menandas di luar kesadaran, "Tadi Tappei bilang _cheesecake_ , 'kan? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang aja!"

Kini giliran Miiko-lah yang bertingkah agresif dengan menggaet lengan pemuda itu, dan memaksa Tappei untuk mengikuti langkah Miiko yang entah kenapa sekarang mendadak riang-gembira.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Soal makanan aja, cepet banget reaksinya."

Ketimbang marah, Miiko justru lebih memilih untuk tertawa renyah atas gerutuan Tappei tersebut.

Dan Miiko yakin memang benar adanya bahwa tergila-gila dengan seseorang itu sesuatu banget rasanya. Dia juga yakin, Tappei pasti paham.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _My little girl has gotten older!_

 _Happy birthday, Miiko!_

* * *

(iya, maaf, kadonya agak telat dikit hhh _my_ _bad_ )

Jadi, hubungan mereka di sini apa ya? Terserah pembaca aja deh, yang menentukan hahahahaha

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

08052018\. LMRNC. YV


End file.
